Are you sure?
by Anonymoosed
Summary: Sam and Dean find a hunter who is a friend of a friend, but she has some crazy ideas that just might work...
1. Introduction

DEANS POV

"Sammy watch out!" I yell as a chair hits the wall behind me, as a table was flung towards Sam.

"I'm fine Dean I can take care of myself, just burn the bloody bones!" I hear as a reply over the crash of not very distant thunder and lightning.

"AHHHHAHHAHAHAH" I hear the spirit screams as I drop the lighter into the dug up carcass.

"Took your time…" I hear a puff from behind, turning to see Sam with blood seeping from a head wound.

Huffing as a reply I point to his head.

"Let's get outta here," I say as we walk to the Impala.

 _ONE HOUR LATER ON THE HIGHWAY_

"SHIT stop Dean!" I hear outta the blue, slamming my foot on the brakes, I reply, "What?"

"Look," he says as he points to the side of the road.

On the side of the road is a girl, wearing a pair of combat boots, a plaid shirt and a pair of loose pants.

SIGHS POV (yes that's her name)

"I think she's a hunter, that's an anti-demon possession tattoo…"

"I know what it is but why is she on the side of the road…. What happened?"

I hear two foggy voices above me, I try to lift my head but all I feel is a sharp pain,

"Hey! Hey! My names Sam, can you hear me? Hello?" I hear above me,

As my eyes unfog I see two men standing above me, one has longish hair covering his face, the other a sharp jawline, I don't really pay attention.

"Get her up," one of them says, I then feel two arms grab me and pull me to my feet.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus…" I murmur out talking to nobody in particular.

"What's your name?" the other one asks, the one with long hair to be exact.

"S…. Sigh…. Sigh…" I reply tiredly.

"You're named after sound?" The one with the jaw asks.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, No, just curious," he says, hands up in defence.

"You a hunter?" hair asks,

"Maybe…... Ughhh…... Where am I anyway?"

"Sioux Falls," one of them ask, not sure which.

"Bloody…. Demon…. Idiot… Garrrr…" I murmur as I fall into darkness.

Please review.

Thanks!


	2. Bobby's

SAMS POV

"Come on let's get her in the car," Dean says seconds after she fell out of consciousness.

I bend over to her and grab her arms as Dean grabs her legs, we lay her in the back seat and close the door.

"Let's go to Bobby's he might know her," I say as we start to drive off.

Along the way we could her murmur things, not full sentences or even full words, they were on and off.

One minute she would say "hulaaaa…. sal…...tt…."

The next minute she wouldn't say anything for minutes.

When we arrived at Bobby's Dean ran in to inform him whilst I slung Sigh over my shoulder and walked into the house and laying her on the couch.

"What did you two idgits get into this time," I hear Bobby's harsh judgmental tone from the kitchen.

"We found a hunter on the side of the road, we were wondering if you knew her," Dean replied with defense in his voice.

Bobby walked in with a first aid kit as I stood by.

"I know 'er, she's a friend of Garths, just as wacky but smart none-the-less, wonder what she was doing here," his voice relaxed yet curious.

She started to move around a lot more now and her eyes were fluttering as she woke.

SIGHS POV

"wonder… doing….." a familiar voice sounds above me.

Jolting upright I see the two hunters from before and Bobby, I'm in his house laying on the couch with a bandage around my leg and other various places.

"H-h-hi,"

"Hey kid, how's your head?" Bobby asks, I pull my hand up to my head and gently touch the side of my forehead feeling a large painful bump.

"Demons," I say before Bobby asks.

"This is Dean and Sam," he says without me asking, also gesturing to the two people from earlier.

"Hi," Sam says whilst Dean just gives me a smile.

"So… What happened?" Bobby voices.

"Uh well…. I was following a demon case in Ohio by myself…... and they were at a shed…. I went and Ughhh…... I don't really know," I stutter, "and next minute I'm on the side of the road, but hey, I'm ready to hunt."

"You're in no condition to hunt kid," Dean states.

This is getting frustrating, they don't know me, I can get on my feet in a day or two! Plus those demons….. Bobby knows I'm holding back somethings but he can't know, he can't know. He just can't. This is one of the most personal hunts.

But I need help.

"Hey could you guys maybe come help me finish that hunt? There was a lot of demons…"

"Sure we could go on a road trip couldn't we Sam?" Dean says almost like he wants to get the hell outta dodge.

"Yeah I guess,"

"YES!" I shout a little too loud getting strange looks from everyone.

"hehe opps," I apologize "but we need to make a stop along the way…."

 **Yes I know my story is bad at the moment but it will get better I promise!**

 **Review!**


End file.
